Love Like Winter
by ladykirie
Summary: Nostalgia, night creatures and Never say I love you...
1. Chapter 1

Love Like Winter

"_She wanted love, _

_I taste of Blood,_

_She bit my lip and drank my _war

_From years before…" A.F.I._

When your day starts at the crack of dawn, and sometimes doesn't end until the breaking of the next, an early night can seem like a holiday. After the evening's chores were completed, usually after supper, that's when Walter began his own meal, taking it into the kitchen or on particularly quiet nights, in his quarters. Integra's dinner had been easy enough to prepare; she was irritable from her recent invitation and preparation for a "supernatural conference " to be held in Italy- a personal request was delivered to her direct from the Vatican by none other than her favorite tormentor, the Arch Bishop Maxwell. She ranted, raved, and cursed and demanded a rather rare steak. He noticed that whenever she was in an extremely foul mood, she wanted her food as bloody and pulpy as possible. While searing the meat, he could not help but smile and think of the old, Germanic folk-ways of when one needed strength, one ate blood, or raw foods. Alucard thought it was particularly ironic and offered to serve the master himself.

"If I'm a good boy, perhaps I'll get to dip a piece of bread in the remains." He stated

Walter was actually quite pleased to see his old friend being so kind to his mistress; he seemed able to deal with her mood swings like none other in the household. While not quite sure of their actual 'relationship', he was not blind to the increased care and consideration they had been showing to each other lately. Their company seemed to soften each other up and it warmed his heart to see the young woman smile more and gripe less. Perhaps love would nestle into her heart after all…

"_It would be nice to see her settle into something happy, have another generation to raise around here." _Walter caught himself thinking as he made his way down the hallway to his room, covered dish in hand. He almost laughed out as a vision of boiling baby bottles of blood in the morning crossed his mind. "Let's_ not jump the gun here-let's see what happens first- she might shoot him over supper tonight." _His room was silent except for the rhythmic ticking of his clock resting on the mantelpiece. He sat down at his desk and placed the meal in front of him; a savory beef stew with carrots and potatoes, a rather large, firm lump of dark -rye bread, and some raw spinach on the side. Turnips would have been lovely, but with the added Hellsing family now residing in the manor, it seemed that vegetables disappeared rapidly. Both Sir Edward and Lady Meena were vegetarians, so anything green was fair game for food. He glanced up at the clock- it was only 7:40, plenty of time to have some tea, read a bit and maybe get some early rest, that is ,if she came home too late.

If there wasn't work to be done out on the battlefield, Seras usually came and paid him a visit a few times a week. Sometimes they would partake of a little tea or coco in the kitchen or take a short walk around the garden if the weather permitted. Other nights, it was cards or chess, though she wasn't a particularly good player. Sometimes he teased her, asking if her boyfriend would get jealous because of their constant companionship.

"Don't be silly- the Captain's not like that at all. You're my friend , I enjoy your company- also it's nice to get to spend time with you when we're both not, you know, shooting nasty things in the head, or covered with blood." She would smile and his heart would light up. She was a dear, a sweetheart, a love- while she could be overwhelmingly emotional at times, Walter just sighed and began to accept it as part of a larger package. Sometimes when she leaned in to give him a dutiful peck on the cheek goodnight, he wished to be forty years younger again. He sighed at his whimsy and began to delve into his stew before it got cold. The man knew all too well that having strong feelings for an immortal got one into … an unusual position. A light knock at the door broke him out of his melancholy.

"Hallo-can I come in, Mr. Dornez?", a perky voice inquired. Hmm, she was early, very early tonight. He wiped his mouth, got up and unlocked the door. The young, blonde vampire greeted him with a smile, still dressed up quite nicely in a black dinner dress and heels.

"The supper with Lady Emma and Andrew ended early, may I join you for a bit?"

"Of course- please enter." She side-stepped and kicked off her shoes in the doorway, making her way over to the table.

"I can't wear those silly things anymore, I wanted to wear boots, but it just seemed too punk for a fancy dinner out."

"Where did you end up going?" Walter inquired.

"It was a Thai restaurant that Lord Andrew had been raving about for ages. Since he's been doing so well with his training, we all figured that it would be fair to let him pick the place. I had to mix a little blood with the coconut soup, but it was really good. "

"Why didn't you stay out longer." Seras shrugged .

"Andrew and his family wanted dessert, then a trip to the pub for drinks-I just wasn't up to all that socializing tonight."

"And so, you are foregoing fine sweets and beer to bask in the company of an old man tonight- you're an odd girl, Seras." She grinned and nodded.

"Plus, you promised to show me those old pictures, you know, the ones from the war and such." Walter took a few more bites of supper and nodded.

"Indeed I did. I'm going to finish up here- I'd offer you some, but it appears you had your meal already, so if you want to get a head start, get them out of the 

large box in the closet." The girl made her way to the wardrobe in the back of the room near the bed. "There up on the top shelf next to my hats."

She carefully opened the wide, oak doors and stood tip-toe to grasp a pair of large, brown boxes. They felt like leather and smelled a bit musty, but not unpleasant. She brought them down and placed them on the bed . The lids came off and it was as if an entire world came into focus in black, white and shades of grey. Photographs always fascinated Seras from the time she was a girl; it was as if a little piece of time had been frozen forever. Gently she fingered all the pieces-there were so many!

"_And this is just one box!" she thought_. A few photos were in colour of a middle aged Walter next to a graying man, whom she took for Lord Arthur Hellsing, and a gorgeous Indian woman. This was Sir Integra's mother, the Lady Sheena Amurri. Other bright photos followed including several of her mistress as a young girl and teenager . Seras could not help but giggle; even as a mere girl , Sir Hellsing had a look of sheer determination on her face. However, it was the older pictures that captured her attention and whet her imagination. A few pieces were frayed around the edges and battered along the corners.

She grabbed a few and stared at them intensely . In one, a young, extremely handsome man starred out into the lens with a cocky grin and warm eyes. He wore a suit and waist coat of what appeared to be velvet and a cigarette dangled from his curled lips. His eyes were so sharp, so piercing. Another two or three showed him with soldiers, both American and British, and a young, blond man who closely resembled Lord Andrew. However, it was a particular image of the dark, handsome man, perhaps a little younger, maybe no more than fifteen or sixteen, with a female companion that really caught her fancy.

The girl was beautiful; she was young, not more than fourteen with long, dark hair and very intense eyes. She resembled some sort of china doll, perhaps she was even Asian herself, with her sleek features and pin-straight coif. The lady in question wore a prim, white dress and coat and seemed to have a great deal of affection for the boy-always close to him, arm around his shoulders. There was something odd about this girl, though, that the little vampire couldn't put her finger on. She knew this person, had some sort of connection to her, but that would be impossible- her own parents weren't even alive at the time, so how could she know whom this person was.

"Ha! It seems that you found my WWII photos.," Walter stated. Seras held up the picture in question and she saw him smile. "I was quite handsome when I was young."

"You still are, but tell me, just who is this. I feel like I know her ,but I know that's impossible. Was she your girlfriend?" The butler's face changed a bit as he saw the image. He took a breath and sighed . There was a silence for a moment and then he spoke.

"Sit down, Police Girl, and let me tell you a story…."

_1939, Hellsing Manor. _

_Europe had its share of hardship during the 1930's; economics were in crisis, the echoes of WWI still rung out like a vicious bell, and it seemed that the whole world was a whirlwind of anger, depression and despair. _

"That's why we have to be grateful to be here, to be of service, to make this little part of the world better, isn't that right, Wally." Grandpa would say . Working as a gardener was hard and dirty labour. The Mansion was huge and had an enormous garden that constantly needed upkeep. However, in a time when there was so much hunger and so little work to be had, it was a mitzvah, a true blessing to have so much to be done every day. Walter lived with his grandfather in the servant's quarters. Even at ten, he was a solid workman who could plant, cut, trim and arrange with the best of them. When he was exhausted and covered in dirt, his grandfather would beam at him and pat his head. After all, now that mum was gone, they were all that each other had in the world.

Lord Hellsing had taken the little family about eight years prior. While only a very little boy, Walter could recall that the young man was bossy, but kind. After all, not many people would give a widow, her young son and father a place to live and work, especially since there were whispers of them being, "Those people". At this point, they had become part of the family and used to life up on the hill. Also, with Walter growing quickly into his adolescence, a proposal had been made to bring him inside the house as a servant, perhaps even a butler- in -training.

"Just think of it, you'll get to wear proper clothes and get to stay inside on cold days, nice, huh?" Grandpa was hopeful; more than anything, he wanted his only remaining family to have a good life, a better existence than what he could offer. He secretly prayed that the boy could become a butler and rise up in the household, learn to read and write better and even manage the kitchen or staff.

"I've had a good life, Lord, but please, let the boy go on to better things. I am old-I don't ask for much, but he will live a long, long time….let him make his future bright." The man would pray. The boy wanted to make his Grandfather proud, but worried that the master would not like him once inside the house. He was a fickle man who could snap in and out of moods on a regular basis.

On the morning of his interview, the boy put on his best clothes, a brave face and entered the hallowed halls of the manor's west wing, an area he had never been in his whole life. The whole place was beautiful and majestic; thick drapes hung over windows like theatre curtains, the paneled floor was polished to a shine, and the large paintings of richly-dressed ancestors seem to follow his every movement with their eyes. For a young boy used to the dirt and vines, it was overwhelming to say the least. He was at last led to a pair of impressive, carved doors and the servant knocked for him.

"Enter!", a sharp voice cried from within. The door creaked open to reveal a handsome, blond man in a disheveled suit with an enormous stack of paperwork on his desk –and a huge glass of something amber in colour to his right. He ran his fingers through his hair and hissed through his teeth.

"Don't just stand there, boy-come inside." The servant closed the door and left Walter with the Lord of the Household. Walter drew closer cautiously.

"Damn budgets- if these idiot even knew how little we're asking for…" he paused at looked up at the confused boy. "Ah, pay no mind to that, my boy. Now you're the gardener's grandson, right?'

"Yes, sir."

"You're his apprentice , yes?"

"Yes, sir." He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not any more. You have just been promoted to be trained to take over the position of house butler. I've watched you work, and I'm impressed to say the least. You work hard, say little, and do a good job. I think that you may be able to handle more fine affairs of the household in time. Can you read and write?"

"Yes, sir. My Mother and Granddad taught me. " The man seemed very pleased and took a long sip of his drink.

"I will need you to be trained-it will be very hard, er, um…"

"Walter, sir, my name is Walter."

"Well, 'Walter', you will have to learn etiquette and languages, as well as perhaps some cooking and proper cleaning. I need my house and its entire staff to be a compliment to me, not a hindrance. Come closer." Sir Hellsing gestured with his finger and the boy approached.

"I also need your loyalty, my boy. My family, like yours, has worked very, very hard to obtain all that it has. I would consider it a great offence for you to take advantage of this situation by damaging, or taking anything of mine away-do you understand?" Walter nodded .

"I've never stolen anything in my life, sir." The poor boy had a frightened look upon his face. Sir Hellsing's tone softened a bit when he saw that his speech had promoted just the right level of respect from his servant.

"Very good, I'm glad that we have an understanding. Now, I will speak to your Grandfather and we will begin your training in a few weeks. You better get used to being in the house as soon as possible. Good luck to you." He took another sip of the beverage and gestured him to leave. The boy did a little half bow, thanked him, and showed himself out. As he walked down the great hallway, Walter could not help but to feel a presence of eyes upon the back of his head, as if someone, somewhere in the hall was watching him. For a moment, he paused and looked up at a huge, oil-portrait 

of an old man with white, flowing hair and a stern look on his face. _"Abraham Van Helsing, 1898"_ the caption proclaimed . Walter gazed deep into the steely eyes and sharp line of his mouth.

"So, maybe you're watching over me, old man?" Walter asked, amused that only a painting could get him so paranoid. He smiled and continued back out to the garden. If that old picture could talk, it would have warned him that he was not the only one watching over him that day…

1940

The hard training of almost a year had paid off very well and proved to be a most valuable asset when the head butler was unceremoniously fired one afternoon after a bout of screaming in the Drawing Room. While the thick doors had muffled out most of the noise, Sir. Hellsing's voice boomed his anger; he was furious with the man and threatened to shoot him for his thievery… or so it seemed. After the row, Walter was called in and was calmly asked to fetch another brandy and to get his things moved out from his shared quarters by this afternoon , and into this ex-servant's apartment in the west side of the mansion. When he informed his grandfather of the change in events, the old man was thrilled; his hopes for the boy were coming true and he was well on his way to a better life.

"We must thank the Lord for this blessing." He beamed. However, his grandson looked sad.

"What's wrong, Wally?"

"I barely get to work with you anymore, and with moving, I'll never see you!" The man patted the child's head.

"You are becoming a young man, Walter. It's time for you to set off from the nest a bit more. Don't worry, we know what we look like. I'm sure we will have some time in the future together, so take this as a mitzvah –" He hugged him tight, and sent him off with his things packed.

The apartment was ordinary by most people's standards, but for Walter who had never had a room of his own, it was heavenly. The wall paper was a soft cream colour and the furnishing were pleasant and new; there was a set of dressers, a small wardrobe, a single bed with an open iron headboard , desk-and-chair-set, and even an adjoining wash room. He began to place his clothes, books and few worldly belongings in their proper places and set up house. When he was done, he could not help but to be a child for a moment, and bounce on the squishy mattress for a bit. He stretched out his body and tucked his hands behind his head, his weight sinking into the softness.

" I can't believe my luck," he thought to himself. The day was long, and he felt fatigue over take his body, lids lowering lightly and his mind drifting off.

Later That Night…

The only logical explanation for the pressure on his chest was that Walter was dreaming- some sort of intense dream where he was being crushed by a boulder, or squished by a long python in the jungles of the Amazon… however, when he felt something wet and soft lick at his ear, he knew the dream was either getting a little _too_ real, or there really was a snake in the bed with him. He woke up with a start, and was even more surprised when another person was in there with him. He struggled for the light, nearly knocking the lamp over . The light snapped on to reveal the surprised face of a girl, with her arms still embracing his shoulders. Walter was dumbstruck; she looked a bit angry.

"You're not Thomas." She stated flatly, dropping her hands from his body. Walter wasn't quite sure what to do- she was very pretty, but rather irked.

"Um, I'm Walter, who are you?"

"Why the hell are you in his bed? " She huffed.

"That man got fired today. I'm taking his place, so this is my room, my bed now." The girl rolled her eyes and got off the bed. She mustn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen with long, dark hair and a thin frame. As she crossed to the other side of the room, Walter was a bit embarrassed; she was clothed in a rather short, white nightgown with plenty of ruffles and little else.

"Dammit!," she hissed ,"He must have found out-that jealous, stupid, over-protective idiot…. " she looked up at Walter again who was trying to focus on her face and nothing else. "What did you say your name was again, boy?"

"Walter." She crossed her arms and came back closer to the bed.

"Well, Walter, I hope you know that the man you work for is a horrid, horrid creature. "

"I would hope you wouldn't talk about your father that way, miss." A look of "What??" crossed over her face and she pressed her hand to her mouth to cover peals of laughter.

"Father, Father-oh, Lord, that's rich!" Walter just stared as the young girl continued chuckling as if he had told the most amusing story in the world. Great, just great, there was a crazy, half-naked girl in his room at midnight… what a hell of a way to start out his first day on the job…

Vampires have to be invited in-and Seras has manners...


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's Not Grey

"I lay me down tonight,

Much further down,

I'd feel God's grace tonight

If it could be found. .." A.F.I.

1943- Winter

The initial shock of a strange bedfellow had worn off, and Walter had begun to get used to the new 'arrival' that he had begun keeping close company with. She was not Arthur's daughter, as he had first thought, but a 'special' member of the household that danced in and out between the boundaries of family and servant. She was energetic, precocious, and possessed a quality of being much older than her years. The girl reminded him of a cat; one moment rubbing up against his temples, and then slinking away, with a smug grin on her face.

He kept the girl at arm's length until some of their initial distrust had worn off, then the two actually began to get to know one another. Her name was Alucard; Walter thought that was a rather odd thing to name a girl, but perhaps she was a foreigner, so he didn't question it too much. He called her Allie for short and she seemed to like it. Walter usually saw her in the later afternoons and evenings, sharing his supper or tea. He began to enjoy her company and it appears that he was growing on her as well. While her barbed tongue occasionally still made an appearance when she was cross or tiered, her mood and grin grew softer when Walter was around. She also seemed to understand the hardships of working so directly with Lord Hellsing; when the master's temper tread upon her friend's ego, she was right there to perk up his spirits with a kind word or rationed bit of chocolate.

On occasion, she aided him in the housework, which she completed grudgingly . However, Allie often had to leave during the later part of the night- stating that she had to go and execute her duties of the household. Though they had begun to grow close, she never spoke about what exactly she did for Lord Hellsing. This always sparked Walter's curiosity. One afternoon, Sir Hellsing paired the two off for dusting and wood work- it would be a perfect time to ask .

"I don't see why I have to clean with you- it's beneath me.," she stated while polishing the banisters. Walter paid her no mind and continued his work on repairing the corners of the steps.

"Everything has a purpose -if we don't clean it, who will. Think of it like a zen exercise ..."She huffed and sat down on the stairs, chin in hand.

"Don't tell me you enjoy this work, it's so boring..." The boy smiled and turned to face her.

"Well you seem to have your own work to do in this place. You're always going off with the master at all hours of the night." She smiled slyly and bent her face to his.

"Don't worry, you'll be finding out soon enough. In fact, I do believe that when you serve tea today, the master will be having a word with you..." His eyes widened, and before he could speak, she pressed a finger to his lips.

" Shhh-don't let on to anything-it was supposed to be a surprise...let's just say you're getting another promotion..."

Late Afternoon- The Drawing Room-

Walter could barely contain his thoughts as he poured the tea and milk for Lord Arthur. Was there something going on in this place that he was unaware of? He spilled a bit of the hot liquid onto his master's sleeve.

"Sir, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed-the man shot him an irked look.

"You're a bit unfocused today, boy-not like you at all. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, no sir." Lord Arthur took a sip of his tea and added a few lumps of sugar to his cup.

"I suggest that you sit down then." Walter placed the tea cart to the side of his enormous desk and sat in front of his master.

" As you know, we are an organization in residence inside this manor. What do you think that organization is?" Arthur folded his hands and peered directly into his butler's face.

"I have seen soldiers here, sir, so I believe that we are part of the English Army."

"Half-right, boy. As you know, we are at war with quite a horrific human enemy, but that has only been as of late. My family has been holding up the battlefield on another war for the past sixty years- an eternal war." Poor Walter looked confused. He was well aware of the war raging currently- the bombings, rations, and speeches of Parliament had become a way of life. While he was a bit young to recall WWI, he knew that some of his uncles had been killed in it. But what was this man talking about, an 'eternal war'?

"The Hellsing Organization was originally founded by my grandfather to counter the forces of evil-not just the ones that walk in human form, but those things that fly, or melt into the shadows... Walter, have you ever heard of vampires, night-walkers, or perhaps your father or granddad called them the Lillium..that is what we are fighting against here, my boy." The young man looked at his master as if he had gone mad.

"Sir, with all due respect, you didn't have a few brandies before I came here, did you?" Arthur laughed.

"No. What I am telling you is that we fight the armies of the un-dead, the soul-less, the creatures that rise up from the pits of Hell to feast upon the living. My grandfather, Abraham, and my father, Vicktor Van Helsing struggled their whole lives against these fiends, now it's my turn, and with your help we can prevent all of Europe from becoming a living Hell on Earth. Are you with me, my boy?" All of this felt quite surreal-was this possible, a secret society of the living against the damned? If so, what in the world could a young man like himself do?

"Yes.", was all that he could say, his voice thin and distant, as if it was being spoken a thousand miles away. "But what can I do? I'm a butler, not a hero." The man laughed.

"That's why you have her." he responded, and then as if on cue, Allie came in out of the shadows, smiling.

For the next months, training was intensive, both mentally and physically. Ancient texts and documents about demons, vampires and fiends were read as daily devotions. Latin, Summerian, German, and Romanian were taught and became as second nature as English to Walter. He was taught to fire a handgun and use a sword- at his first trial of weaponry, Allie almost be-headed him; she lunged on top and straddled the shocked young man, blade frightfully close to his throat.

"I thought you were suppose to help me, not kill me!" he shouted. Allie just smiled and leaned into him. He felt rather a strange mix of fearing for his life, and wanting very much for her to retain this closeness.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already. Remember, the enemy won't be so kind. I'll make a deal with you, if you get a strike in, I'll kiss you." His eyes went wide.

"Really?" she nodded, but then scratched at his side-her little claws stinging through the cloth fencing pads. He winced and howled in pain.

"If you miss, that's what you'll get-understand?" She was indeed a cat, a wicked, little cat. The two played at dodging blows for almost an hour, Walter quickly getting his flesh nicked by both blade and nails. However, after escaping a nasty blow to his shoulder, he kicked out her right leg and made the girl trip, bringing the point of his own weapon to her chin.

"Good boy." she stated with a smile. She rose, looked him directly in the eyes and walked off. He stood there, breathing hard and watched her retreating figure cast a glance in his direction.

"Clean yourself up, and when you go to your room, you'll find a present."

Elsewhere- That Evening, Servant's Quarters

On his desk, was a pair of thick leather gloves and a small, ancient-looking leather bag. Walter examined the contents carefully ,trying not to drip on them; his hair was still wet from the shower and his thick bathrobe was damp. Gently, he opened the little pouch and slowly pulled out the gift. It was wire, thin and metallic; it gleamed like a spider's web in the lamplight and when he went to touch it, it sliced his finger with razor-sharp precession He pulled his wounded digit back quickly, a splattering of bright blood blotting the brilliant white of his robe.

"So, how do you like it? ", a feminine voice inquired . Allie was standing in the doorway. Walter wondered when if actually entered- he never heard the door, but then again, she was very good at subtle entrances. She came over and examined his bleeding hand, taking it gingerly into her own.

"Poor thing-here, let me." before he could protest, her little, pink tongue lapped up the blood, sealing the wound. She continued to lick his finger, causing the colour to rise to the boy's cheeks; it was a strange feeling- warm and comforting, but slightly disturbing at the same time.

"Um, I think it's all right.', he stated, a bit embarrassed. He pulled his hand back and the girl smiled, quite contented with herself.

"Are you pleased with your gift?"

"It's...interesting-what is it exactly?" She carefully picked up the silver thread and displayed it to him.

"This is pure Turkish Silver, hand-beaten, razor sharp, and crafted to kill whatever creature of magik comes into its path. The wire can be maneuvered to work at a distance, so that you can kill from a safer point, rather than always be within a claw or fang's reach. This is going to be very difficult, Walter, but I will train you myself. We'll begin practice tomorrow, I'd suggest using the gloves unless you want to lose one of those." she emphasized the point by wiggling her own fingers. A brief flash of light shone off the boy's neck- a hint of a chain. Her curiosity was sparked.

"What's that?," she inquired and came a few steps closer; Walter pulled his robe's neckline a bit closer. "What are you hiding-show me!"she demanded.

"It's nothing, really." She danced around trying to peer inside his collar.

"Come on, show me, or I'll pull your whole robe down.." she teased. Walter huffed, but gave into her badgering . Around his neck was a thin, silver chain and a small pendant of the Star of David.

"My grandfather gave this to me last week." he said,"It was my dad's ."

Allie fingered the delicate chain, her hand brushing up against her companion's throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?," she asked.

"You never asked." he replied, his skin growing warm at her touch. Even though she could be a terror, an absolute tormenter at times, she always made him feel warm, safe, and cared for. However, it was these current flashes of feeling that were a bit different, like a slight fever coming into his blood .

"How come you never told me what you really did for the master?" She smiled and nuzzled the side of his cheek.

"You never asked. And besides, Walter," she whispered,"I still have a few secrets yet to be seen, after all, a girl has to keep some mystery." Allie broke the contact, leaving the young man blushing. "After all this while, I thought you were a little gypsy... " she spun around, her white skirts flaring out. "Oh, I forgot something.." She sauntered back over to the boy and took both of his hands in hers.

"I believe I owe you this.," she stated. Allie leaned in and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. Walter was stunned; he had never kissed anyone in his life before. His lips felt numb and there was a slow heat rising up his neck pooling out onto his cheeks. The girl pulled back and a little smile tugged at her lips.

"Just remember, tomorrow, I'll have your head if you don't pay attention." She turned to leave, but Walter held fast to her hands.

"Do you have to go just yet?," he asked. Her dark eyes seemed nervous, as if she was anxious to leave. She patted his cheek.

"I have work to do with the master tonight, I'll see you in the afternoon- the garden will be fine." The girl departed, but Walter could feel her presence long after she had gone...

The Drawing Room-

"So, did he like the razor wire?," Lord Arthur asked draining his cup. Allie quickly refilled it with white wine, simultaneously dodging his outstretched hand that attempted to stroke her hair.

"I think that if he can master this, it will aid us greatly in what is going on in the battlefield, master. After all, we need every advantage . How goes with the enemy in Poland?" The man grimaced, and placed his cup down with a thud.

"Horrid-it's a massacre over there-all of Germany, Holland, all of Poland over-run by bloody freaks and Nazis-I don't know which one is worse.." Allie stepped close to the master, kneeled, and bowed her head.

"Just give me the word, master, and I will gladly rid you of them, every living and un-living creature will fall by my hands.." Arthur caressed her cheek with a finger.

"Does such a thought excite you, my servant?', she grinned revealing a mouthful of pointed fangs. "You can be such a good pet at times, Alucard,. But, you should be nicer, though, less fickle."

"I have to leave-the soldiers are waiting." She rose to get her coat, but his hands held her fast.

"You can start your mission later.," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her cheeks and forehead, pressing his lips to hers, tasting like wine, cigars, and salt. There would be no leaving without appeasing him, so she returned the gesture. Her slender fingers brushed over his shoulders and she tried not to think where his hands were wandering to. The creature's soul felt unbearably heavy; while her body complied with her master's wishes, her heart craved for nothing more than to be in the arms of the little butler upstairs.

Lillium- The name given to the creatures of the night in Hebrew and some Middle-Eastern folklore. It comes from the idea that all demons were spawned from Lilith, Adam's first wife, who was cast out of the Garden of Eden to take on monstrous lovers, and produce the tormentors of mankind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Leaving Song- Silver and Cold

"Pour your sins into me, my beautiful one…" A.F.I.

Warsaw, Poland, 1944-Basement of the Lurich-Denkan Manor

Blood flew through the air like gory petals in a furious breeze. A half- decomposed head of a zombie solider rolled mere inches from Walter's foot, its maw still twitching. His partner plugged a slug right into it center of its forehead, permanently destroying the fiend. There was no time to think, to breathe, or maneuver through the mass group of creatures lunging towards the pair-the only thing to do was to mow through them, like rotted weeds. Some of the ghouls went down easily; a flick of the wrist and the wire crippled a slew by severing off their legs at the knees, then their skulls blown apart by the rain of bullets from Allie's pistol. Large, wooden stakes made from the Cross of St. Agnes's Church impaled others to the floor- a few screeched crescendos of agony as they departed this world. Walter drowned it out-he had become good at that over the past year of combat. If one was to stop and absorb what was going on in its entirety, they would go mad, and too much was at stake for insanity; the freedom of Europe, the survival of mankind, and of course, Allie's safety.

Walter drew a quick breath and began sprinting down the hallway of the manor; to the outside world, it appeared to be no more than a large estate, frightfully similar to the homestead in England, but in this particular home, the Count had been a Nazi sympathizer who had allowed unholy experiments to be done on the premises. The entire house was now overrun by the living dead-the Noble and his family now included. The boy had dispatched of them upstairs in the Drawing Room, unfortunately including his now -turned spouse, daughters , and young son. Perhaps the Count got what he deserved, but his poor wife and children…prayers would have to wait until dawn…right now, there were no time for either praise or curses. His eyes had grown accustomed to dim light, but the further he went down, the inkier it got. A white blur rushed alongside him, hissing a warning.

"Get back!" Allie rushed ahead and into what could have been described as the biggest dog, wolf or whatever canine- creature that Walter had ever seen in his life. The beast was enormous-almost twice the size of the mastiff that been used as a guard dog by Lord Hellsing. Its eyes glowed an intense crimson and it bared knife-like fangs at the girl, who merely, bared her own in a rather gruesome fashion, half-way between flirting and leering.

"Good doggie, want to play with me?" she cooed. The monster lunged at her, and in the dim light, the tussle was hard to witness-there were flashes of blood and white fabric, the snarls ripped from both monster and maiden and ended in a sharp cry of pain when Allie impaled the creature with silver nails-one in each paw, to be exact.

"Light, get me some light on her." she demanded. Walter blazed on a flashlight revealing the pained, bloodied face of a woman in a Nazi military uniform fastened to the floor. She would have been pretty minus the gore and ferocious expression etched across her face. Allie leaned in calmly.

"Who do you work for-who were the people the Count was harbouring in his home?" She cursed violently in German , but Allie merely smiled, and began to twist the nail in her right hand.

"Now, now, a lady shouldn't swear…" she dug the silver in deeper, pooling up thick blood, causing the creature to writhe in pain."Who was here-who caused all this?" The Werewolf said nothing, just growled. Allie's eyes went dark and she thrust her hand down upon the throat of her enemy.

"I'll rip your heart out right now !," she snarled back, revealing her own thick, pointed canines.

"Millennium", the woman breathed in surrender. "The s-s-same group from Austria, ja, the same." After the information had been extracted, the girl tore into the monster's neck, draining her blood and memories. Walter turned his head-Allie was just doing what came naturally, what she was meant to do both by duty-and nature.

_He had discovered her secret one night, when she had returned from an assignment, before he was allowed to accompany her. He was still in training and did not yet know how to control his razor wire, nor fire his gun at far range well . He had longed to see her and had waited up until the wee hours of the morning to find out where exactly did go to sleep. Walter snuck down to the first level stairs and hung in anticipation for her to arrive. It did feel sort of rude to be doing this in such a fashion, but while she was very open with him about almost everything, he had never seen her quarters in all their time together. When she came in around three, drenched in tar, soot and what appeared to be blood, his heart dropped. Perhaps she was injured - he had to go after her now in case she needed assistance. By the time Allie had realized that she was being trailed , Walter had already followed her down into the mouth of the dungeon .It was too late to shoo him away or frighten him off. _

"_Follow me through darkest gloom, through fear, through it all-follow me down if you want." She softly replied-and he did. When Walter laid eyes on the coffin , the packs of blood, and her own inhuman condition, she expected him to run, to scream, to re-coil, but he did none of it. Instead he watched her intensely, studying the line of her face, focusing on a bleeding spot on her cheek, and the splattering of dark blood on her collar._

"_Do you need help?," he asked, voice calm, collected, concerned. She stood still, motionless. _

"_Aren't you afraid?" He took a step closer, then another, until he was near enough to touch her cheek. _

"_Does it hurt?" He examined the gash on her flesh-it was knitting itself back together as he watched. _

"_Disgusting, isn't it?", she asked. He smiled a bit._

"_Or miraculous-depends on how you look at it."She turned from his warmth, wanting to crawl into her coffin away from this human, who now probably thought of her as a freak of nature. _

"_You know what I am, don't you?" Allie inquired softly. The boy was still present and pressed his hand gently to her face. "Why don't you run, I'm not like you, I'm one of those 'things'- inhuman." He turned her face to meet his. _

"_Well, technically, to some , I'm not 'human' either." Her gaze softened , and she pressed her hand to his. For the first time in ages, Alucard felt almost loved…_

Walter's thoughts were brought back to the present state by Allie's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on –let's get going- we have to report on our findings and collect everything from Count Denkan's files." He followed her back up into the lighted hallways and connected corridors. The assisting troops were dragging out the decomposing bodies for incineration, including severed parts, which could still be active. A mixture of holy water, crushed palm ashes, and salt was being poured over the remains to purge whatever evil energy might still be lurking. Walter's sharp eyes caught an interesting detail on one of the arms that getting ready for the fire.

"Private," he asked," may I see that arm for a moment ?" The appendage was long, thin and marred with rot like any other zombie's, but it was the small row of numbers tattooed on the inside of its wrist that made the boy shudder. "Private Hale, I want you to make note of every, single creature that has the number tattoos on its wrist before elimination." The solider saluted him and retrieved the foul thing for disposal. Walter felt a dull rage weld up inside him.

"Bastards, sick, degusting bastards." His hissed. His head began to pound and swim with the grim realization that this so-called "final solution" had other plans guiding its hands. While treated horribly in life, an even worse fate beheld some of the victims after death- a true insult to injury. He pulled out a cigarette , lit it up, and pushed an angry stream of smoke out with a curse. The night was dragging on, and all he wanted to do now was wash the blood and soot off himself and crawl into bed. .. Allie noticed her partner's silence all the way back to the manor; Walter lit up a chain of cigarettes, one after another . While he had begun smoking to calm his nerves a while ago, this was almost mechanical, as if he was desperately trying to occupy his hands . She wanted to reach out to him, but his entire body was ridged . While this mission was not so unusual, something must have really riled him up to have him l remain still so defensive.

Later That Evening…

The bath felt wonderful-it relieved the pressure in his joints and the lavender vapours had done his head a world of good. Walter undressed in the bathroom , trading off his suit and vest in favour of soft, green pyjamas. The crisp cotton felt clean against his skin, but he craved the heavy heat of his comforter and sheets. When he resurfaced, Allie was sprawled on the bed, still in her white –on-white work ensemble, reading one of his language books, the basic guide to Romanian.

"Hmm, they have the right idea for verbs, but some of these words I've never seen-the dialect must have changed…" the boy sat down beside her and stroked her long, dark hair.

"It's the most modern version so far.", Walter stated, "I may have to learn Russian next- it never ends." Allie closed the book with a snap turned up to face her companion. She stared up into his deep, blue-grey eyes inquisitively.

"What was with you before- you usually just detach and are able to come off the battlefield clean-it looked like you were carrying the whole place with you." He sighed.

"I saw whom they were using as fodder – I was hoping that maybe that one ghoul was an exception, but I got the report from Private Hale, and he confirmed that almost all the ghouls in the manor had be former concentration camp victims…" his voice trailed low. "They can't even leave people alone in death- sick fuc-", his anger was quelled by a slender finger to his lips.

"Walter, if the enemy attacks the heart, there is no way one can be victorious. Don't let them get inside your head. You knew what kind of monsters we are up against, so if you truly want to kill them, control your emotions. " He huffed and fell back into his pillow.

"Like you controlled yours? Geez Allie, you tore into that wolf-thing like a madwoman. " She giggled and cuddled up against him, nose rubbing up gingerly on the side of his neck.

"That's because I was hungry, and _somebody's _mean and never let's me a have a bite" She playfully nipped at his neck, nearly causing the poor boy to bolt out of bed. She laughed, and at that moment, Walter didn't know if he wanted pummel or kiss her- he chose the later. After they broke, he clung to her with a desperate energy- his heart was so heavy.

"I'm practically hunting down my own relatives…" he whispered. Allie ran her fingers through the tousled mop of his hair.

"I can relate to that."

"Stay with me tonight. I know you have to leave when the sun rises, but please, just stay the whole night with me…" Allie would visit nightly , tuck him in or torment him, but usually she had to depart, never being able to remain the whole time. She sensed his need, urgency, and the deep, profound sadness shrouding him like a veil, and there was no way that she could bring herself to depart for Lord Arthur's chambers. The pair settled down into the sheets and an inviting mound of pillows, entwined like vines . He kissed her gently, awkwardly, but his whole heart poured out with each touch of his lips. Her hands slipped under the fabric of his shirt, caressing his back, easing the tension out of the strained flesh and muscle. His kisses deepened and she returned the action leaving him breathless , his morals straining against his increasing desire for her. For a moment, the boy paused and looked at her lovingly, but a bit frightened. She smiled a little too knowingly for her years, but pecked his chin and soothed him .

"You're such a little virgin, " Allie teased. H e collapsed against her with a sigh and the pair snuggled up until sound sleep overcame them both. Meanwhile, in the office of the West Wing , with waning amour and growing discontent , Lord Arthur drained his second brandy and silently cursed his servant for her absence…


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Disappointment

"I'd make a wish, then bleed…"A.F.I.

Fall 1944, Hellsing Manor-

For the entirety of his life, Arthur Viktor Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing knew that he had a duty to perform for God, Country, and the very sake of humanity's survival. It was a heavy yolk, but he bore it with strength, honour, and a good fifth of gin nightly. True, he was a more modern man than his father, Viktor Van Hellsing-his methods were a bit more, imposing than his Patter's more subtle tactics, but right now with the entire world on the brink of turmoil, one had no time for gradual methods. Advancement had been made since the last World War in science, weaponry, and military intelligence. These were days of desperation, and even the impossible or unthinkable were coming to fruition; the very idea of using the undead in warfare would make his father turn in his grave, but it was this very creature that was responsible for the current successes in his military's missions. It was also this same fickle, little creature being held in account for his state of frustration right now. For the past two weeks, Alucard's nightly visits to his chambers had been inconsistent; one night she claimed exhaustion, while it was a 'headache ' the next.

"Headache! You're a vampire-you don't get bloody headaches!" he had exclaimed to her, but all the creature did was smile, peck him on the cheek and depart. The other evening, he was left alone waiting like a fool in his own study –Alucard never appeared. He was not one to be toyed with-Arthur had more than an inkling as to what or _whom _was disrupting his romantic trysts and he was going to put a stop to it-now.

The underground dungeons were vast- one could very easily get lost in the long corridors and deep, dark hallways. Arthur knew the path like the back of his hand-his father and grandfather had led him down this labyrinth since he was a small boy. To most of the household, it was a dank, frightening place, but to Arthur, it was his playground and hiding spot , and a favourite place for contemplation . There was something oddly peaceful about being so far away from the rest of the world, especially when the weight of said world rested so harshly on his shoulders, day in and day out. He came upon the heavy, barred door of his servant's quarters and knocked, the dull thud echoing throughout the hall. The door creaked open and her face peeked through the gap. It was four in the afternoon, a little too early for a nocturnal creature to be this awake.

"Master," she stated ,"To what, do I owe the pleasure of your calling?" Arthur stepped quietly inside, brushing past her without a word. He casually crossed the room, ignoring the great, lacquered coffin that occupied most of the space, and made his way to the couch and table near the back of the bedroom. Arthur seated himself and the girl approached him slowly, her steps small and almost dance-like. While irritated with her actions, Arthur could not help but notice that she was quite lovely today, clad in a pale cream frock that clung to her slender figure like skin on an apple.

"No need to be coy, servant, I need to speak with you." Alucard dropped the flirtation to her walk and came straight to her master, dropping to her knees , looking up at him .

"You never came the other night-why?" he demanded.

"Walter was upset, very upset and I stayed and comforted him." Arthur's eyebrow cocked and he crossed his arms.

"You mean like how you 'comforted' me when I was younger?" The girl placed her hands on his knees and pulled herself up a bit to face her accuser.

"No- I watched over him, that's all." His face softened a bit, but she could sense the underlying anger.

"Your little liaisons have cost me two stable grooms, a previous house butler , and three kitchen maids." Alucard brushed his cheek playfully.

"Ohhh, are you jealous that I got to them first? They were very pretty , sweet-" her conversation was cut short by her hand being jerked away and Lord Hellsing l glaring into her face fiercely.

"Need I remind you just who is the servant and who is the master here? You over step your bounds, dear. " He squeezed her palm until a subtle, intricate pattern of red became visible on the back of her hand-an illuminated tattoo of bondage. "You are bound to me and only me – and I do not like sharing what is mine." He looked deep into her crimson eyes "Aren't you fond of me anymore, or is this new toy taking up too much of your time?" Alucard chose her words carefully, knowing that if she sparked his jealousy, Walter would be the one to suffer.

"You asked me to train him, and I have . Hasn't he become magnificent, a true attribute to the household? All of that takes time, master, it's part of my duty to serve you and the organization. I'm his teacher, not his lover." She lowered her lips to his hands and kissed them. The act of subservience quelled his mood, and she made her way up to the seat of the sofa to cuddle next to him. Arthur sighed and began to run his fingers through her soft hair.

"Your are the most defiant creature I have ever met- you live just to torture me. " The girl practically purred and pressed his palm to her lips. He smiled, but still issued a warning.

" Don't think that I won't be watching you two- "

"Master, you know I am yours in all ways..." she breathed The vampire leaned in and kissed him, hands grasping at his collar, while her lithe body maneuvered into his lap. His teeth pulled at her lips until the dam of her mouth opened.

"We're you waiting for him to arrive after tea?," he whispered in-between kisses . The girl laughed lightly and lied.

"No, I heard you upstairs and hoped you'd come down and pay me a visit."

"Have me come down to you-why?" She grinned wickedly and began unraveling his ascot, then undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Because down here, we can be as loud as we want and no one will be the wiser." And with that, she sank sharp teeth into warm, willing flesh.

Elsewhere, The Servant's Quarters-

"Is there anything else I can get you, Grandpa?" Walter asked while retrieving the glass of tea from the old man's night table. He shook his head and smiled weakly at the boy.

"I'm not hungry now anyway, maybe later." He attempted to prop himself up on the pillow, but was too unbalanced, and fell back.

"Here, let me." The young man pulled him up gently by his shoulders and set another thick pillow behind him steadying his torso. Two weeks ago, Mr. Dornez had a mild stroke, or at least that is how the doctor described it; the poor man was now partially paralyzed on his left side and left unable to walk or work. In spite of Lord Hellsing's usually demanding nature, he excused Walter from his other duties and allowed him to tend to his family. It saddened him beyond belief to see this man, once so strong and determined, now reduced to this. While people could, and did, recover from such episodes, the sinking feeling in Walter's heart reminded him that his grandfather's almost eighty years on this earth were wearing thin. Strokes tended to happen in multiple sessions-this one hit the areas of balance and movement, while the next one could …

"_I've got to put this out of my mind." He thought, "If not, I'll go mad. Plus, there's the assignment at Danzig to think about…" _The war raged onwards and the opposition pressed for more areas of control, especially water ways and shipping docks. Due to the nature of the assignment, a human would have to be the preferred agent in case any of the fiends were attempting to be sea bound back to Germany. He would have to be ready in a matter of days. The clock chimed five, signaling the start of the supper hour in the household. Walter squeezed Grandpa's hand and turned off the lamp so the man could get some rest in the dim, afternoon light. He made his way to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal and warm up the medical blood for Allie. She hadn't visited today like she had promised, but then again he was indisposed –perhaps she did not want to interfere in family matters.

Walter checked the oven and adjusted the heat slightly, then slid a large tray of pork loin smothered in apple gravy into the warm interior. The sweet, savory smell wafted through the room as he supervised the kitchen staff, making sure that all the work was running smoothly; pots rattled, kettles hummed, and the rhythmic chop of knives made a symphony. The table was set with crisp linen, decent china, and stemware for wine. As the hour crept onto six, there was no sign of the lord of the manor; usually he paused for a pre-supper drink or an additional cup of tea, but he did not surface. Finally, at about quarter of seven, Arthur made his appearance, a bit disheveled, but looking rather relaxed. He seated himself at the head of the table and promptly tore into his meal.

"I re-heated it, sir, it was set out for you at the regular time, but I had no idea that you were at business." Walter stated, pouring a light zinfandel into his glass. The man smiled and continued his supper. There was a certain air about him at the moment, as if he was privy to a secret that the boy was unaware of, but the butler continued his work bringing out the rest of the covered trays and plates. The master seemed pleased and opened each one with a bit of delight.

"German Pork Loin, mashed potatoes, and apple gravy-just like mum used to make. Very nice."

"Thank you, sir."

"Walter, for the next few days, I will continue to relieve you of some of the house duties, so that you may still attend to your grandfather. Dr. Rose will be coming to make an evaluation on him tomorrow. I've spoken to Oscar and he will be glad to cover your position for you until you return from Poland. " Lord Hellsing stated , spearing an apple ring from his plate with his knife. He savored the morsel and wiped his mouth. "Excellent sauce, my boy. For the next few, rest up- Alucard will be going out alone for any missions, and I suggest that you keep focused . Danzig is wanted by the Germans, the Russians and the Un-Dead- it's going to be one hell of a game keeping them out and us in. "

"Yes, sir." The boy reached in to retrieve a soiled plate from his master's side, but before he could maneuver his hand away, Arthur stabbed the side of his glove, barely missing the flesh, pinning his hand to the table. The man looked up at the shocked boy with a grin.

"Oh, by the way, Walter, I would watch my back a bit. It seems that all these recent events have made you a bit dazed-not as sharp as you used to be… " He pressed the blade a hair to the left, grazing the skin, making Walter flinch slightly. "Stay sharp, or you might lose your head." He jerked the blade back, releasing him. Walter quickly gathered up his plates and began to take a few steps back.

"Do you need anything else ?" The man shook his head and continued dining, slicing his meat with expert strokes. The butler turned to exit.

"Perhaps you're just tired, or maybe, you're in love, hmm? A girl on your mind making you dull? "Arthur stopped mid cut and shot a piercing gaze at him. "I remember what I was like at you age, and women can make you a bit mad-I'd really like to see you not lose your heart or your head, so think boy, _think_." The last word was punctuated with the knife digging back into his meal, and Walter had a strong premonition that Arthur would have preferred it was his hand on the plate.

Dungeon –Later that Evening-

The room was deathly quiet, touched by neither the tick of a timekeeper, nor the tock of a touching pendulum . A sharp breath and an exhaled curse in Romanian shattered the thin glass of silence. Allie was sprawled on her spine, looking up at the back of her palm , cursing the mystic etchings that kept her captive; she cursed the fading bruises on her skin and the sick, empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was bad enough to be that man's servant, but to be his _mistress_…she cursed her idea to take this wretched form most of all. It had seemed like such a clever decision at the time. A vampire could assume any form it wished; a cloak of fog, a ram with gold eyes, or even a white wolf- all of them interesting, but not as practical as a human shape could be.

Alucard had sensed the fatal flaw in this particular Hellsing, and felt that the best way to cope with another near-century of indentured servitude would be in this supple form. While Abraham had wrath, and Viktor wore pride as his sinful badge of honour, it was lust that Arthur favoured most. What better way to master the master than by appeasing his desires? Unfortunately, the creature did not know that she had created a monster; his cravings for her had robbed the vampire of most of her freedom, and his possessiveness was wearing thin. The master was young, and filled with boundless energy-particularly in the boudoir. She rolled over onto her stomach, pressing herself deep into the cushions of the couch, where she had spent the entire afternoon 'entertaining 'the wretched man. While it had been fun, even empowering in the beginning, the endless game of coquette and killer was becoming tiring. She would have to appease him even more now that he was suspicious of her feelings for the butler… ah, Walter.

The boy genuinely cared for her- and in spite of her more carnal nature, she felt a mutual respect and tenderness for him in turn. Years of close contact, training and friendship were beginning to turn into something more physical and emotional than Allie had expected. If he was simply another mortal lover overwhelmed by hormones, it would be easy to use him, bend him to her wiles and discard him like a ragged toy- but there was so much more to him than that. Walter had immense spirit, a sense of honour, and in spite of his battle-hardened persona on the field of duty, his heart was still somewhat innocent. The temptation to turn him was immense – he was still a virgin and it was ages since she had enjoyed someone's company this much. .. A dull thud on the door broke Allie from her thoughts and she rose to the inquirer.

"Allie-supper." A pleasant voice chimed. The young man was greeted to his friend looking a bit haggard, but lovely in her pale dress.

"You're late." she chided. The boy entered and placed the small, silver tray on the table near the couch.

"The master had a late supper, and now, so will you. Also, you never showed up today."

" I had to discuss some plans with the soldiers ," she lied, "I'll be doing some work without you for the next week- while you prepare for Poland, I'll be heading toward France. " The boy sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him. He pulled his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek gently.

"I missed you today- Granddad asked how you were." He snuggled in closer, but the reoccurring thoughts of the day's activities made Allie uneasy.

"Why don't we go up to the garden- it's stuffy down here, and I want to see the moon tonight…" With that, she grabbed his hand and started to rise. "Come on, it'll be fun."

The pair raced up the steps, breathless and laughing, like two children with a secret destination. The first, second, and third levels of the house blurred past as they bounded up stairs until the ground level garden was reached. It was quiet and peaceful, complete with a pretty sliver of golden moon peeking out of the thick clouds that wore tossing about on the night sky like narrow boats.

"Nice," Walter commented, gazing up at the deep, blue plane. "It's nice to see the night so quiet instead of smoke and bullets and everything we're used to seeing these days." A sharp breeze brushed past the atmosphere, covering the little crescent in the sky.

"The moon is a little girl, and she's hiding behind a veil, a veil of silver ,waiting for her lover.." Allie stated, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Poetry, huh?"

"Something like that." She began to make her way over to stone benches, past the iris garden and over to a small, quiet spot surrounded by bushes and low-growing shrubs where she sat down. Walter followed, wishing that he had brought a sweater with him, as the night air was a bit sharper than what he had first thought. He gazed at the girl, who seemed to be a off in her own world , staring up at the sky , knees pulled up to her chin. There were times when Allie seemed so much older and harder than himself, but now, she appeared to be any young person lost in thought. He kneeled down and rubbed her arm.

"I'm thinking about Poland." She stated softly." You've never been on your own with an assignment this big before, I'm wondering if you'll be able to complete it. "

" I'll have to –besides, I have to go out on my own sometime, better to have me do this now when I'm young and rash and can handle it ." She pocked his forehead with her finger.

"You _think _you can handle it. Let me ask you- do you enjoy killing, does it excite you, make your blood boil? Does it get your heart pounding and your loins quivering?" Walter looked away.

"No, no it doesn't." he said flatly. "I was ill the first time I went out on the field with you. I hated the smell of blood and the stench of the ghouls. The thought that those things were once people terrified me. But I did it- I did what was asked of me, and did it well. Battle makes me feel like I have two parts inside me- the dark, brutal side, and then there's the little boy that makes tea and sets tables. " His eyes seemed distant as he spoke . Allie slid her fingers through his and asked the next question in a whisper.

"Why do you continue to do this then?" Walter turned and looked directly into her eyes.

" It's what I can do to make this part of the world better. I can protect the people that I love and do something worthwhile. Not bad for little gypsy from Brighton, eh?" He smiled and squeezed her hand. Allie leaned in kissed him, wrapping her thin arms around him tightly.

"_My gypsy_," she breathed, " My angel – that's what I love about you, you're so," – kiss-"damn,"-kiss –"noble…." The pair embraced and thoughts of War and family, duty and honour were swept under a thick blanket of kisses for a night.

According to legend, vampires and ghouls cannot pass over running water. The Danzig seaport in Poland was a major area of conflict for many years between the Germans, the Russians, and the Poles to gain control both before and during WWII. While Alucard could handle the pressure of the spiritual/natural confines, it seems that Walter's humanity is more of a advantage in this particular mission. (Also, Arthur is trying to split the two up a bit more so that he can have some' personal time' with his servant…if Integra only knew what a lech her dad once was, ick!)

Quote from Oscar Wilde's "Salome", a play about the tragic romance between John the Baptist and Salome, the original Lolita from the New Testament. What can I say; young, pretty things have a tendency to be the downfall of many a man …poor John lost his head over this chick…


End file.
